Steven Tennyson
Steven Paul "Steven" Tennyson was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, Steven grew to be a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of GoAnimate City but on Earth and beyond. Steven has also been deputized by the Plumbers and gained more aliens as time progressed. Appearance Steven's physical appearance has changed throughout the series from a ten-year-old to a sixteen-year-old. However, he retains some recurring characteristics. He has a brown hair, green and black eyes, and he's quite skinny for his age, though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. Regular Appearances In the Omniverse flashbacks in which he was 5 years old, Steven wore green overalls with a white shirt underneath it. White numbers saying "5 1/2" were on a black square in front of his overalls. In the original series and Omniverse flashbacks, Steven's usual clothes consisted of a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, military green cargo pants with side pockets, and green sneakers with black stripes. Steven wore the prototype Omnitrix on his left wrist. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Steven grew fifteen to sixteen year old up tall, He wears blue jeans and a green hoodie with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes. Steven wore the prototype Omnitrix in Alien Force and the Ultimatrix in Ultimate Alien on his left wrist. In Ultimate Alien, he wore a standard Plumber suit during a few of his off-world excursions. In Omniverse, Steven wears a black shirt that has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He later gains a white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side for some time. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. In Omniverse, while riding the Tenn-Speed, he wears a white helmet with the number 10 on it, a green visor, a short-sleeved black T-shirt, long white pants and a belt with the number 10 on it. Occasional Appearances In The Unnaturals, he wore a blue baseball shirt with the letter "C" at the front and number 23 at the back, white shorts, blue and yellow socks, blue and white shoes, and a blue baseball helmet. Before the baseball game and after he battled the Squires and Coach Finn, he wore a blue and yellow baseball hat with the letter "C" in the middle. During water-based activities in the original series, he wore a blue swimsuit in The Krakken and A Small Problem and a red and yellow swimsuit in Divided We Stand and Big Fat Alien Wedding. In Big Fat Alien Wedding, during the wedding ceremony, he wore a purple tuxedo with a red ribbon and white polo shirt. In Secret of the Omnitrix, he wore a light-blue pajamas. Later in the movie, he wore a spacesuit. In Steven 10 Returns: Part 1 and War of the Worlds: Part 1, Ben's soccer clothes consisted of the T-shirt he wore as a 10/11 year old but with the number 10 at the back, a long-sleeved green undershirt, green shorts, gray gloves with black stripes, and knee-high socks. In What Are Little Girls Made Of? and In Charm's Way, he wore green trunks. In Birds of a Feather, when on the Moon, he wore an orange spacesuit with four arms. In Video Games, he wore a blue full-body motion capture suit with white balls on it. In Fused and Revenge of the Swarm, Ben's sleeping clothes consisted of his usual black T-shirt and white shorts. In Basic Training, while at the barracks in the Plumbers' Academy, he wore an olive tank top and black shorts. In Inspector 13, he wore a green T-shirt and black shorts. In Special Delivery, while working for Mr. Baumann, he wore a pink and white cap and a pink apron with a black 'B' on it. Personality Initially cocky, childish, and arrogant, Steven's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. As seen in Heroes United, Ben seems to be oblivious to certain things, such as the fact that he was transported to another dimension, yet he thought he was still in his world. Over the years, Steven has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values – aspects condemned by Azmuth, yet commended by others – sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it (most remarkably VilgaxGhost Town). Professor Paradox has praised Steven's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments.The Forge of Creation However, when Steven fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when Kevin willingly mutated himself to succeed where Ben had failed and stop Aggregor, Ben was set on killing Kevin, even fighting Salli when she refused to help him''Absolute Power: Part 2. He also threatened to hunt down and destroy the Forever Knights once making Driscoll promise to cease the hunting of aliens.The Purge'' Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Steven is cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting when the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. Later on, Steven starts thinking of himself as more of a superhero than a Plumber, often remarking that he's not a cop, but a superhero.The More Things Change: Part 2 Although he once again became cocky, he retained his selfless and heroic History Close Tabs Steven Tennyson/Steven 10|Steven 10 Steven Tennyson/OV flashbacks|5 years prior to Omniverse Steven Tennyson/Alien Force|Alien Force Steven Tennyson/Ultimate Alien|Ultimate Alien Steven Tennyson/Omniverse|Omniverse Powers and Abilities TBA Equipment TBA Weaknesses TBA Relationships Steven Tennyson/Family|Family Steven Tennyson/Friends|Friends Steven Tennyson/Love Interests|Love Interests Steven Tennyson/Enemies|Enemies Steven Tennyson/Neutral|Neutral Appearances Episodes Steven has been in every episode, movie and short except of the what if episodes, Salli 10, Goodbye and Good Riddance and Steven 10: Race Against Time, which feature Ben from alternate timelines. Here's a list of all his appearances throughout the series. *Steven 10/Episodes *Steven 10: Alien Force/Episodes *Steven 10: Ultimate Alien/Episodes *Steven 10: Omniverse/Episodes Comic Books TBA Comic Books TBA